This invention relates to coloring composites which are manufactured by combining inorganic substances consisting of zeolite and/or montmorillonite with organic basic colored compounds through ionic bond.
In generall, clay minerals are used as fillers for extenders or lake pigments. Many of such clay minerals consist of mainly kaolinite, talc or pyrophyllite and are useful in making them inexpensive in cost. On the other hand, pigments manufactured by making organic dyestuffs adsorbed on said clay minerals are also used. In these pigments, however, the organic dyestuffs are adsorbed only on the surface of these clay minerals, the adsorbed quantity thereof being less than 1%. Namely, these clay minerals possess no cation between the crystal layers or in the three dimentional network structure thereof, consequently color development in these clay minerals is due to a mere physical adsorption of the dyestuffs on the surface thereof. The cation exchange capacity of these clay minerals is caused by silanol radicals existing at the ends or fractures of the crystals, and is only 5-10 meq per 100g. Therefore, these pigments have a weak coloring power and a thermal resistance lower than that of the dyestuffs adsorbed and consequently are limited in uses.
This invention has been devised to overcome these defects as described hereinabove.